Over, and Over and Over
by Cloud9WithSugar
Summary: This is a one shot! I think it's cute. Mamoru sees Usagi for the first time, or is it the first time? PLeAsE Read and REVIEW!


Mamoru stared at the beautiful girl gazing onto the lake. He felt like he knew her somehow. Like he had talked to her before. This wasn't the first time he encountered her. To be perfectly honest, he hung out at all the spots he had seen her before just to get another glimpse at her. Didn't that make him a stalker?

It was strange the way she stopped him in his tracks without even doing anything. The first time he saw her, Mamoru was so mesmerized that he had completely forgotten about his environment. He had just stopped walking, making the person behind him crash into him.

It felt like her entire being called out to him. How did that make sense? Sometimes Mamoru thought he had flashbacks but he never knew if they were real or just dreams. Had he gazed into those crystal eyes? Had he touched her? Kissed her? Married her? Made love to her? Grown old with her? Was he fantasying about her or had he really met her before? If it was true, and everything he saw had happened, how was that possible? How could he have been sixty and her fifty-five when just right know he was twenty five?

Someone laughing behind him brought Mamoru back from his musing. Startled, Mamoru realized that he was actually only a few feet behind the woman now. He realized that he must have walked over while he was thinking about her.

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru's lips parted to ask her the one question he had thought about since the first moment he laid eyes on.

"Excuse me, do I. .-"

"-know me?" the woman turned around, a slight smile on her red lips. Mamoru could only nod.

"Not in this lifetime" Mamoru stared at her, his brows coming together. "I'm sorry?" he asked, confused.

Mamoru watched as the woman nodded to herself a little bit. Then she started talking again.

"Let me guess, your name is either Mamoru, Darien or Endymion. Since we are in Japan, I would guess Mamoru?" Mamoru was about to ask her what she was talking about when she started talking again.

"Your parents are dead or very uncaring people. You may know Andrew." She chuckled "don't even ask me for a last name because I wouldn't know. Then, Andrew may have a little sister or maybe not. Your about 6.2" feet tall and pretty strong. You probably have a red car and a motorcycle." She paused. "Am I on the right track?" she asked smiling.

Mamoru stared at her, his eyes wide. "How did you know? I-I . . . who are you?" he asked her.

The young woman shrugged. "In this lifetime, I'm Usagi. In another, you may know me as either Serena or Serenity. Or even other names that I can't even remember."

A silence fell over them.

Finally Mamoru, still in a daze, asked her something.

"What. .. I mean what does this mean? I-I don't understand" he confessed in a whisper.

"I don't know Mamoru. What do you want it to mean? Because we can never know how we are going to end up. It's always different"

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Mamoru tested her name slowly. Strangely, it didn't feel like he was saying her name for the first time.

"What am I talking about? The fact that in one lifetime you marry someone else or that in another lifetime I'm a high school student trying to have an adult relationship with you, the professor. You could even be talking about the lifetime were you refused to have sex with me because of my father. Maybe, I'm talking about the life time where I slim down with your help and we end up with each other or about the time when you were in love with me, but I was your half sister. Maybe I'm talking about that, Mamoru."

Mamoru stared at her dumbfounded. She sighed.

"Meet me here tomorrow, usually when someone talks about our past, we remember. So I'm counting on that. If you don't remember, it's completely up to you to come" Were Usagi's final words before she departed.

* * *

Mamoru grinned when he saw Usagi jogging to meet him.

"You're late . . . . . Usako" he laughed when she rolled her eyes.

She came up to him and stood only a few inches away. "So you remembered" she said cheekily. He slowly brushed her cheek with his hand. Mamoru smiled when Usagi leaned into his hand.

"Yeah I remembered" he whispered hoarsely.

Usagi smiled. "What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means, we can be together forever" Mamoru laughed when Usagi rolled her eyes once more.

* * *

"So Usako. . ." Mamoru started.

"Mamo-chan?" He stopped walking and turned to her.

"I just wanted to assure you"

"Assure me?" Mamoru nodded. "Yeah, like I wanted to tell you that I'm not getting married or am married. I'm not your half brother or your professor. And . ."

"Yes?" Usagi prompet slowly. Mamoru grinned.

"I very much would like to have sex with you" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Over and over and over. . . ."

"MAMMMOOOO-CHAAAAANN!"

* * *

I'm not going to tell you the names of the stories mentioned here. But I will tell you that they are certainly not mine. The reason they're here is because I like them very much, not because I'm making fun of them or anything.

I thought doing something like this might be cute. ^_^ Anyways, I threw the idea out there and please tell me what you think!!!!'

If you really want to know the name of the stories, MSG me.

AND if any authors of the stories I mentioned read this, I am honored. Hehe

But if you want me to take your story off, please tell me so.

Thank You

And please review!!!!!!!


End file.
